Recordándote en las estrellas
by Karolyna Silver
Summary: *+*CAPÍTULO 2 UP*+* Draco no hace más que lamentarse de haberla dejado ir, sin ni siquiera confesarle su amor. Y Hermione siente lo mismo por él, pero de alguna manera no logra decirle nada. Songfic. **¡!REVIEWS!¡**
1. Las Estrellas

**_Recordándote en las estrellas_**

Capítulo 1: Las Estrellas

_Yo sé que sólo he sido un vagabundo_

_Un sinvergüenza, un perro inmundo_

_Una bala perdida_

_Una hoja caída_

¿Cómo había podido ser que la había dejado ir? Se le había escapado, en un segundo, nada más se le había ido. Se le había escapado la última oportunidad de decirle cuanto lo sentía, cuanto lo lamentaba, cuanto se arrepentía. ¿Por qué había actuado como un inútil? No sólo en ese último día, sino también todos esos siete años atrás...

¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil, tan despreciable y tan idiota? Él siempre la había insultado, la había despreciado, y quién sabía si también le había hecho llorar. Se había comportado tan mal con ella, no le había mostrado sus sentimientos de una, y en vez había esperado hasta el último día, cuando ya todo había sido demasiado tarde. Había perdido el último tren a la felicidad.

Desde que había ayudado a Potter a combatir el Señor Tenebroso en su quinto año, todo entre el trío y él había cambiado. Todo. 

Ya no le importaba lo que el padre pensara de él. ¿Cómo no recordar todas las palizas que había recibido de parte de su padre, cuando éste se había enterado de lo que había hecho? ¿Ayudar a Potter? Ni el mísmisimo Lucius se hubiera esperado eso de un Malfoy, mucho menos de su hijo. Draco sentía los escalofríos al recuerdo de todo lo que había tenido que luchar para volver a Hogwarts, y no seguir en casa Malfoy a recibir palizas y regaños, y, quién sabe, llegar a la muerte. Pero Draco había sido protegido después de ese momento, y había podido seguir su vida en Hogwarts, aunque no muy tranquila.

Había tenido que empezar a frecuentar más al trío fantástico, había tenido que seguirles el paso si no quería morir. Había empezado a conocer cada uno de ellos, y finalmente había podido entender porqué estaban siempre tan unidos. Había un amor inmenso, un amor que sobrepasaba los límites de conocimiento de Draco, que era imposible de desatar y mucho menos de romper. Sinceramente los admiraba, y eso era algo raro en él, porque Draco nunca había admirado a nadie. No almenos hasta que ella apareció en su vida.

Y entonces cuando pienso en el pasado Y en todo lo que me has dado Es como el argumento Con el cual me defiendo 

En un momento, en un segundo, todo su mundo había cambiado. Se había encontrado paseando por los jardínes, una linda noche donde la luna brillaba como nunca, y donde las estrellas parecían diamantes, tratando de alejar esas pesadillas que posiblemente Voldemort se las creaba... cuando llegando al lago, le pareció de encontrar a la diosa Afrodita contemplando el cielo, con su larga melena que danzaba en el aire, y su linda figura que parecía una rosa florecida en primavera. Pero al instante, se había dado cuenta de estar equivocado, cuando había divisado la perfecta figura de Hermione Granger.

Se veía tan linda, tan angelical, tan dulce, toda sola a las orillas del lago, sentada con las rodillas apretadas al pecho y con una expresión de alivio. Draco la admiraba desde atrás, pero presentía que la chica estaba sonriendo ante aquel precioso espectáculo que aquella noche se presentaba. Y entonces un sentimiento inundó su mente y corazón, un sentimiento que nunca antes había probado hacia nadie, un sentimiento totalmente diferente al odio, al desprecio y a la arrogancia. Un sentimiento que también tenía miedo de descubrir qué era, pues se sentía como un animal indefenso ante un cazador...

Sin pensarlo una sonrisa sincera había aparecido en su rostro, una verdadera sonrisa, una sonrisa que nadie hubiera podido creer en ese momento ni con sus propios ojos, en los labios de Draco Malfoy. Se había dejado llevar fácilmente, su carácter frío de Malfoy había ido desapareciendo a medida que cada día conocía más a ese trío que había odiado por todos esos siete años, y cada vez más le era fácil asimilar las cosas bellas de la vida, si se pensaba que él había crecido con la idea de volverse el Sucesor de Voldemort. 

Sin preaviso alguno, esa débil sonrisa había sido descubierto por aquella persona que la había hecho aparecer. Hermione se había volteado de repente, y Draco no había hecho en tiempo a apartar su mirada y desvanecer la pequeña sonrisa de su rostro, cuando la muchacha lo había encontrado mirándola. Y en vez de hacerle preguntas, había optado por dedicarle una amplia sonrisa, e invitarlo a contemplar el majestuoso cielo nocturno.

_Como cartas tus_

_Sorpresas en la mesa_

_Son pequeños milagros_

_Cotidianos..._

- ¿Tú también miras las estrellas? – le gritó Hermione, ya que Draco estaba un tanto lejos de ella. El Slytherin borró su sonrisa de la cara, pero no frunció el ceño ne hizo ver algún guiño, el cual no mostraba de hacía tiempo.

- No – dijo Draco acercándose lentamente, y observando el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas en el lago. Hermione no se ofendió, ya estaba más que acostumbrada al modo frío de Draco, pero de todos modos presentía que este iba cambiando poco a poco. 

- ¿No te parecen hermosas? – dijo Hermione, como olvidándose de que Draco no podía entender tal sentimiento.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Draco, que ahora estaba parado al lado de ella, y esta vez contemplaba la luna.

- Las estrellas – dijo Hermione, con sus lindos ojos miel que observaban ahora el cielo – son tan hermosas, tan mágicas, tan... oops, disculpa, me dejé llevar.

- No importa, continúa – quiso decir Draco, pero obviamente su orgullo quedaba siempre intacto – Tranquila – murmuró Draco, dedicándole una mirada sincera, a la cual Hermione respondió con una sonrisa, y volvió a mirar el cielo.

- Sabes, Draco – murmuró después de unos segundos – todo esto me parece increíble – Draco se extrañó, y se sentó, cansado de estar parado.

- ¿Qué te parece increíble? – le preguntó Draco, mirando su perfíl que con los rayos de la luna reflejados en el lago, parecía un cristal brillante.

- Todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos seis años... no puedo creer, como es que hayamos escapado de las garras de Voldemort por cinco veces consecutivas... y como todos nosotros tres hayamos sobrevivido, y hayamos podido llegar hasta nuestros dieciseis años – Draco desvió la mirada y continuó mirando al vacío, pero en dirección al lago.

- Para más, tú también has cambiado, Draco – el susodicho la miró, sin expresión alguna, pero la miró a los ojos. Hermione también lo miró. – No logro imaginar qué hubieramos hecho sin ti, en ese momento – se apretó las rodillas más hacia sí – fue todo tan rápido... en el Bosque Prohibido, Harry bañado en sangre, Ron inconsciente... y tú, ahí, que sinceramente no tengo idea de como hayas llegado hasta allá, de repente te sumbaste contra Voldemort... nos ayudaste, Draco – el nombre del muchacho parecía como una melodía nombrado por Hermione. El susodicho no podía hacer más que estar callado, pero quería aclarar rotundamente la situación.

- Me encontré ahí, en medio de la pelea de Potter y el Señor Tenebroso, no podía dejar que él venciera... porque gracias a Voldemort estaba por volverme uno como él... su sucesor... – Draco ya no veía a Hermione en los ojos, sólo veía la calmada luna en el lago, acompañada de las luminosas estrellas. Hermione no podía más que sentir pena por él, para ella era un completo desconocido, que la había insultado mitad de su vida.

- Yo no podría entender obviamente lo que sentías al hacer algo en tu contra... – dijo Hermione – pero sinceramente me da lástima que hayas sufrido tanto – Draco guiñó un momento, no con malicia, sino con sorpresa: Hermione Granger le tenía lástima. Bueno, era mucho mejor que el odio.

- No te preocupes, no me tienes porqué tener lástima – dijo Draco con un pequeño guiño. Hermione lo miró, el viento de la primavera se hacía cada vez más fuerte y su melena se alborotaba cada vez más.

- Sabes, Draco Malfoy – dijo Hermione, Draco que ahora la miraba con los ojos un poco cerrados por el viento que le caía encima.

- ¿Qué? 

- A mí aún me duele todo lo que nos has hecho y dicho en estos años – dijo Hermione, ahora viendo hacia la luna y apartándose el pelo de la cara – sinceramente no he logrado perdonártelo, jamás lo podría olvidar.

- No es para menos, y te entiendo a la perfección – dijo Draco como si nada, viendo también a la luna. Hermione lo miró de reojo, y luego posó su mirada en todas las estrellas.

- Por eso me es sumamente un misterio que nos hayas ayudado y que después de eso no hayas vuelto a traicionarnos. Te creía un simple idiota, que era una marioneta de su padre y que estaba cegado por la riqueza y el poder.

- ¡Jé! – rió Draco sarcástico.

- Pero verás, después de todo no cambiaste tanto. Seguiste siendo aquel muchacho frío y lejano de siempre, que insultaba a cualquiera se le pasara por el camino. Aunque me di cuenta al instante... que limitaste tus insultos a la gente, bueno, aunque no se podrían contar maravillas – Draco subió ambas cejas, y seguía mirando el lago sin interrupción. 

- No puedo cambiar de un día para otro, ¿o sí? Además, ¿por qué debería cambiar? El que los haya ayudado no significa que ahora me vuelva el heróico Draco Malfoy, dispuesto a salvar el mundo mágico a costa de la vida – Draco miró a Hermione y bruscamente hizo un movimiento en la frente que Hermione entendió por una cicatriz a forma de rayo. La chica se limitó a mirarlo, no porque el chiste hubiera sido malo, sino porque ese no era el momento de reir.

- Tal vez la gente no pensaría que vas a seguir el camino de tu padre, ¿no crees? – le dijo Hermione, sabiendo que le había hablado con la verdad. Draco no asintió, se limitó a mirar el lago con los ojos entrecerrados. – ¿No te gustaría cambiar tu reputación? ¿Ser una persona diferente?

- ¿Y para qué? ¿Qué ganaría con ello? ¿Por qué me debe importar lo que piensen los demás? – dijo Draco ahora mirando inquisidoramente a Hermione, ésta que también lo miraba. Se quedaron así un rato, mirándose mutuamente a los ojos, como si hablaran através de ellos. Luego Hermione apartó la mirada. 

- Tal vez algún día entenderás, la importancia de respetar y ser respetado, pero de una manera justa y no impulsiva – suspiró Hermione. Luego miró hacia el reflejo de la luna – ¿Sabes qué es el amor, Draco?

- No – murmuró Draco, dejando de estar estirado en la grama, y recogiéndose las piernas. 

- Me lo suponía – dijo Hermione con un dejo de lástima. – Tal vez algún día la encuentres.

- ¿A quién? – preguntó Draco.

- Esa persona que te entregue ese sentimiento que llaman amor – dijo muy dulcemente Hermione. Luego miró a Draco que se había puesto demasiado pensativo fijando el lago. – ¡Pero mira cuantas estrellas salieron de repente! – dijo luego viendo el cielo y señalando los miles de diamantes que se hallaban en él. Draco miró hacia arriba.

- Es cierto – dijo para sí mísmo.

- ¿Me ayudas a contarlas? – dijo Hermione mirándole a la cara con una sonrisa. Draco la miró extrañado.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si quieres contarlas conmigo, así me ayudas – dijo Hermione señalando las estrellas en el cielo.

- Sí, como no... por supuesto – dijo Draco, y se sumieron a empezar el largo conteo de los diamantes en el cielo, por gran parte de la noche.

_Si cuento una a una las estrellas_

_Sé que todas ellas_

_Son flores que en el cielo_

_Crecen para ti_

_Y así vas acendiendo a las alturas_

_Yo me quedo a oscuras_

_Pero no siento miedo_

_Debe ser así_

Y desde ese momento, Draco no había podido más que pensar en las sabias palabras de Hermione, y por más que quería, no podía quitarselas de la mente. Y por eso, Hermione se le había ido metiendo cada vez más en la cabeza, primero como una simple persona que daba buenos consejos, luego como una chica donde había podido encontrar tantas cosas bellas de la vida.

Cada día la observaba más, observaba cada movimiento delicado que tenía con todos, lo disponible que siempre estaba, lo paciente que era, y lo atenta que era con la gente, que si llegaban a tener algún problema, ella estaba ahí, para ayudarlos y apoyarlos en todo.

Pero lo que más le impresionaba a Draco era que Hermione también se preocupaba por él, a pesar de que siempre tuviera presente todo lo que él le había insultado años atrás. A Draco a veces le daba la impresión de que recibía de ella el mismo trato que el de Potter y Weasley, pero al rato se daba cuenta de que eso era imposible. Era imposible que Hermione le llegara a estimar, algún día...

Pero él no podía evitar observar cada acto de Hermione, y el que la chica actuara de una manera libre y vivaz con él, en vez de distante y fría le hacía sentir uno más del grupo, en vez del rechazado, como se sentía con su familia. Obviamente él siempre pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el grupo de Slytherin, pero de todos modos dejaba algo de espacio para el trío, aunque fuera sólo una vez a la semana, pero de alguna manera siempre se mantenía en "contacto" entre ellos, fuese lo que fuese.

_Todo lo que a ti te sale al natural_

_A mí me sale mal_

_Es cierto,_

_No te miento_

Y sin que él se diera cuenta, cada vez que pasaba su tiempo con el trío, para discutir algo sobre los sucesos extraños que ese año se presentaban o cualquier otra cosa que tuviera que ver, él iba cambiando, iba volviéndose alguien más tolerante, más "real", casi borrando de su diccionario el odio. Pero lo que aún no parecía alejarse de él, era la ironía y la arrogancia. Ninguno de los tres pensaba que él llegaría a borrar esas dos características de su carácter, y si alguna "esperanza" había en ellos, veían eso como un futuro muy lejano.

Draco tuvo todo el sexto año para empezar a conocer ciertas cosas de la vida, pero hubieron varias oportunidades que él dejó ir, oportunidades en donde podría conocer algo más allá de sus conocimientos, pero él nunca lo habría entendido tan fácilmente. Muchas oportunidades de saber lo que era el amor se le habían escapado, él las había rechazado, como temiendo ser herido, o tal vez temiendo no saber amar, o simplemente el hecho de que no le interesaba para nada el argumento. Sólo quería seguir siendo él mísmo, tan arrogante e irónico, y tal vez posiblemente odioso, pero él no notaba que estaba cambiando, que alguien lo estaba haciendo cambiar...

Al final de su sexto año, las relaciones entre el trío y él se habían unido más, haciéndose más fuertes. Otra vez había tenido que intervenir contra Voldemort, otra vez había tenido que pelear contra esa persona que su propio padre servía con la vida. Draco había luchado justamente por él, quería exterminar a ese imbécil que había creado tantos problemas al mundo mágico, quería eliminarlo de una buena vez por todas, así hubiera podido abrirle los ojos a su padre, que por más que lo hubiera tratado mal todos sus dieciseis años, él le quería igual. Pero la cosa había sido más difícil, el Señor Tenebroso se había vuelto muy potente, y de hecho había adquirido el doble del poder de dos años atrás. 

Y algo terrible había sucedido, algo inesperado, algo que marcaría los destinos de todos los presentes, aquella noche de Mayo. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco habían agotado todas sus energías, ya no les quedaba ni un gramo de esperanza, serían exterminados por Lord Voldemort y éste regresaría al mando como dieciseis años atrás, volvería a ser el grande, el poderoso, el misterioso Lord Voldemort. Recuperaría la fuerza que había sido robada por Potter, esa fuerza que la cicatriz a forma de rayo guardaba, ese poder que había anhelado tanto recuperar por todos esos años. Volvería a poner el mundo mágico a sus pies, incluyendo el de los muggles.

- Ríndanse, inútiles – dijo Voldemort, con la varita en alto, y un látigo mágico en la otra mano – ríndanse ante Lord Voldemort, y él tendrá piedad de ustedes.

- ¡Nunca! – gritó Harry, tratando de mantenerse de pié – ¡Nunca dejaré que vuelvas al poder! ¡Si logré robarte la energía una vez, podré hacerlo dos veces! – Harry agarró su varita, y apuntó contra Voldemort, que lo veía sonriente – ¡AVADA...!

- ¡NO POTTER, NO TE ATREVAS! – exclamó Draco, sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo, de donde chorreaba sangre a montón – No... no lo hagas...

- ¡¿Y por qué no?! ¡¿Tú de qué parte estás, maldito miserable?! – rugió Harry, mirando a Draco con rabia en los ojos. Éste no soportó más el estar en pié, y se dejó caer sentado.

- Lo que conseguirás es... ugh... es gastarle las energías, sí... – murmuró Draco, haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso por hablar – pero como él no es ya un humano... harías un contrahechizo... ¡aghh! – exclamó Draco lamentándose y apretando la mano, para tratar de evitar que saliera más sangre.

- Osea que... ¿el hechizo rebotaría? – dijo Hermione viendo a Draco preocupada, para luego mirar de reojo a Voldemort, que seguía viendo a todos muy divertidos y en especial a ella, la sangre sucia.

- Ex... exacto... – murmuró Draco apretando los ojos ante el dolor que sentía en el brazo, que practicamente no podía mover. Hermione se dirigió donde él, no podía permitir que derramara más sangre.

- Hasta una sangre sucia capta todo mejor que tú, Potter – dijo Voldemort con toda la calma del mundo, sentado en aquella majestuosa silla, moviendo una copa. – ¿Sabes qué estoy beviendo? – Harry frunció el ceño – ¿Ves este líquido rojo? Es sangre, Potter – susurró Voldemort como una serpiente – Sangre de un sangre sucia, ¿qué te parece? – y explotó en carcajadas, beviéndose la sangre.

- Maldita sea imbécil del coño – murmuró Ron, que estaba a la derecha de Harry, con la varita más empuñada que nunca – quién sabe de quién...

- ¿De quién es la sangre, Weasley? – dijo Voldemort, parándose de su trono y dirigiéndose lentamente hacia los dos Gryffindor, con la copa en mano – ¿Quiéres saber de quién es realmente? – Ron dio un paso atrás – No sé si te sonará el nombre, tal vez... ¿Creevey?

- ¡Maldito miserable! ¡_Expelliarmus_! – gritó Harry apuntando bruscamente hacia Voldemort, quien con su látigo mágico esquivó el hechizo y mandó a volar a Harry.

- ¡Más respeto, inútil! – gritó Voldemort como un padre regañando a su hijo, lanzando la copa a un lado – ¡Atrévete a repetir eso!

- Dios mio, ¡qué puedo hacer! – murmuró Hermione, que veía de reojo a Voldemort y no sabía cómo curar a Draco. De repente agarró su túnica, y con un hechizo cortó gran parte de ella. Draco la miraba cansado, estaba perdiendo todos los sentidos.

- No te preocupes... déjalo así...

- ¡No! ¡No dejaré que sigas así de mal! – quitó la mano que tenía Draco en su herida, y tratando de no asustarse por lo que veía, agarró la tela y se la envolvió alrededor de la herida, teniendo entonces que cortar otra parte para al fin amarrarsela. El dolor era inmenso, y Draco no podía evitar lamentarse.

_Si te digo que lo sabes hacer todo bien_

_Hasta el amor también_

_Despacio,_

_Aprendes rápido_

- ¡¡¡AGGHHH!!! – gimió Draco, sentía un dolor de los mil demonios, pero debía soportar, si quería que no le saliese más sangre del brazo.

- ¡Trata de aguantar el dolor! – exclamó Hermione a Draco, viendo como Ron y Harry trataban de defenderse del látigo de Voldemort. 

- ¡Ve donde ellos! ¡Ayúdalos! – le gritó Draco a Hermione, indicando con la otra mano a Voldemort. Hermione estaba apunto de dirigirse a ellos, cuando...

- ¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA!! – se oyó de repente, y una luz verde fosforescente y cegadora inundó toda la mazmorra. 

No se pudo que oir más que gritos que se lamentaban, y como si el viento se llevara todas las hojas caídas en otoño, por un largo camino. Después de unos minutos, la luz se fue desvaneciendo, y todos los que habían caído al suelo por el impacto de ella, se levantaron desconcertados por lo que había sucedido. La primera en darse cuenta y entender todo fue Hermione.

- ¡No, Dios mío, NO! – gritó la chica, precipitandose hacia el cuerpo de alguien, en el medio de la sala, con la varita en mano. Era el cuerpo de Ron.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – dijo Harry acercándose a su amiga, a la cual lágrimas le habían empezado a salir de los ojos.

- ¡No, no! ¡DÍGANME QUE NO ES CIERTO! – dijo Hermione sacudiendo el cuerpo de Ron, que yacía muerto en el piso. Harry miró el cuerpo de su amigo, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Simplemente bajó la cabeza, y resignado se puso una mano en los ojos.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Draco, que también había recobrado el conocimiento, pero seguía en el mismo lugar.

- No puede ser... él... se sacrificó por nosotros... haciendo el Avada Kedavra... aún sabiendo que iba a morir... – subió la cabeza, e hizo ver una lágrima caerle por la mejilla izquierda, muy lentamente – ¡¿POR QUÉ RON, POR QUÉ FUISTE TAN IDIOTA?! – Harry apuntó hacia el techo con la varita, de donde flechas plateadas, doradas y negras salieron de ella, viajando por toda la mazmorra, en signo de rabia, dolor y tristeza.

Todo había sido tan rápido, Draco no había podido entender nada, cuando de repente había visto a Hermione llorar sobre el cuerpo de Weasley, y Potter descárgandose con el hechizo _Sagittae_. También no se había dado cuenta, cuando había caído inconsciente y luego había despertado en la enfermería, con a su derecha Potter y a su izquierda Hermione, que dormía. Él había entendido muy perfectamente, Hermione se había enamorado de Weasley ese último año, y la muerte de éste le había afectado obviamente muchísimo. Draco no sabía de qué lo había entendido, él no conocía ese sentimiento, pero el estar notando cada acto de Hermione las veces que podía, lo había llevado a entender que sentía algo grandísimo por Weasley, un sentimiento completamente diferente a la amistad y a la estima. 

Como ya había sucedido para las vacaciones de verano de fin del quinto año, Draco había tenido que quedarse solo con los elfos en el majestuoso castillo, con Filch y con Dumbledore. Pasar las vacaciones en Hogwarts no era desagradable, aunque obviamente siempre extrañaba su casa. Pero él no podía regresar donde su padre, porque si así fuese, jamás volvería a Hogwarts, y se iniciaría el ritual para volverlo el Sucesor de Voldemort. 

Y de todos modos, aún en ese grande castillo se sentía atrapado, porque no podía ir a ningún lado y miles de hechizos lo protegían de cualquier "inconveniente", por así decir. Pero él debía aguantarlo todo, para agradecer a Dumbledore, que a pesar de todo lo que Lucius Malfoy le había causado, lo apoyaba en todo. 

El séptimo y último año en Hogwarts había sido el año más lleno de nuevos acontecimientos para Draco. Con la ausencia de Weasley, Draco había tenido que "internarse" en el grupo de Hermione y Potter, para darles ánimos de seguir adelante, aunque también para él no quedaban más esperanzas.

Era el 2 Noviembre, los primeros dos meses habían pasados fatales, por la ausencia de muchos alumnos que habían caído en las garras de Voldemort. Todos estaban de luto, ese día, que era el día de "Todos los Difuntos", en memoria a todos los caídos. Pero lo que no sabía nadie, era que ese mismo día, a las doce de la noche, había nacido Draco Malfoy.

Nunca nadie se había preocupado de hacerle una fiesta, de darle las felicidades sinceramente, porque nadie había querido demostrar algo de interés en esa persona tan arrogante y lejana. Nunca nadie le había preguntado "¡Oye! ¿Cuándo cumples?" ni se había dedicado a averiguar por otra persona o en el directorio de los alumnos. No hasta ese día que cumplía diecisiete años...

Draco se hallaba a las orillas del lago, ya se habían hecho las siete menos diez, y el sol se había escondido en un momento, como anunciando que pronto llegaría un frío invierno. Miraba cada particular de la naturaleza que se alzaba enfrente de sus ojos, observaba cada planta, cada hoja, cada árbol, que entregaba oxígeno al aire. 

Veía lo pequeños animales que en los árboles vivían, como luchaban para seguir viviendo, y se procuraban los recursos para sobrevivir una vez más al largo invierno. Miraba hacia el cielo, la luna no estaba llena, parecía una especie de sonrisa no muy brillante, pero las estrellas ya empezaban a salir poco a poco, como iluminando corazones despechados y creando una nueva ilusión para ellos.

Sinceramente Draco trataba de encontrar en su mente de donde había sacado toda esa filosofía del firmamento y de la naturaleza, cuando a la mente le vino aquella noche donde por primera vez se había puesto a contar estrellas, con aquella muchacha que tanto había insultado y que en un año había aprendido a admirar por lo que era... Hermione.

Tiró una piedra hacia el lago, al recuerdo; se dio cuenta por una vez más que una simple noche lo había hecho cambiar practicamente del todo, lo había hecho refleccionar en tantas cosas, y le había hecho apreciar varias pequeñeces de la vida.

De repente, entre lances de piedras, Draco oyó unos pasos acercarse hacia donde él se encontraba. Al instante Draco no se giró, esperó sólo un momento, para ver si la persona se acercaba donde él la reconocía.

- Porque no lo dijiste – dijo la voz de una chica, que sonaba sutil y cálida a la vez. Draco no se volteó, sabía muy quién era.

- Decir qué – murmuró Draco lanzando otra piedra al lago. Hermione se sentó al lado suyo.

- Que hoy era tu cumpleaños – dijo Hermione, viéndole.

- ¿Te hubiera importado si te lo decía? – preguntó Draco, ahora viéndole a los ojos también. Hermione medio suspiró.

- Bueno, ahí no puedo decir nada – dijo Hermione viendo hacia los árboles y demás. Draco también los miró.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco personal, Hermione? – le preguntó, sin importarle llamarle por el nombre.

- Claro.

- ¿Siempre estuviste enamorada de Weasley? – Hermione bajó la mirada, cogió una piedra y luego la lanzó lo más lejos posible en el lago.

- No. Sólo este último año. Pero todo comenzó a finales de quinto – dijo Hermione con melancolía. Draco entendió entonces que también aquella noche que se habían puesto a contar las estrellas, Hermione había estado enamorada de Weasley.

- ¿Lo has olvidado? – preguntó Draco, mirando ahora la cara de Hermione.

- Ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde que se fue. No creo que me será fácil, además que me duele el no haberle dicho que lo amaba. 

- ¿Volverás a amar de nuevo? – preguntó otra vez, sin ni siquiera saber el porqué de aquella pregunta. Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Es muy probable, pero no ahora. Este amor no se creó en un día. Fue con el tiempo, que pude entender que lo amaba. Y llevar ese amor por un año... no es fácil olvidarlo, sabes, Draco.

- ¿Sigues llorando por él?

- No hubo día en todo el verano que no me haya sentido deprimida, y que no haya derramado una sola lágrima. Yo también quería irme con él. Pero luego rectifiqué, y me di cuenta que no podía darle aquella desilusión. Porque él se sacrificó por todos nosotros, en ese momento... y si lloro aún por él, bueno, eso se ha de entender fácilmente.

- Entiendo – dijo Draco apartando la vista de los ojos de Hermione y lanzando otra piedra. La luna empezaba a brillar con toda su energía, y las estrellas le hacían compañía, ayudándola en su labor.

- Y tú, Draco, ¿has encontrado el amor? – le preguntó Hermione, tratando de calentarse las manos con la túnica. Estaba empezando a hacer mucho frío.

- Esa palabra aún no existe en mi diccionario – dijo Draco cortante, inmune al frío. – No sé lo que significa.

- ¿Jamás te ha latido el corazón hasta casi hacerte daño, por alguien? ¿No has tenido metida en la cabeza a esa persona? ¿Sentir tantos deseos de verla? ¿Y sentir un dolor en el corazón si no la veías? – Draco escuchaba cada una de las palabras de Hermione. 

A veces había sentido algo en el corazón de piedra que tenía cuando estaba al lado de ella, muchas veces Hermione había estado metida en su cabeza por un largo tiempo (hasta en los sueños), a veces había querido dejar todo lo que hacía e ir donde ella, y si no la veía por un largo tiempo se sentía muy deprimido. Pero Draco pensaba que todo eso no podía corresponder del todo a lo que decía Hermione, así que el amor no lo había probado.

- No... – murmuró al fin – no lo creo – Hermione lo miró pasmada.

- ¿Has besado a alguien en tu vida? – Draco pareció sonrojarse.

- Sí, pero no significó nada, y del resto fueron puros juegos...

- Ummh. 

- ¿Y tú? – Hermione también se sonrojó, pero con más intensidad que Draco.

- Una vez... a Harry, y luego unas pocas veces en los juegos. Pero más nada.

- Jamás has tenido un beso real entonces.

- Sí, al igual que tú – instintivamente se miraron a los ojos, pero rápidamente apartaron la vista.

- ¿No quisieras hacer algo especial en este día? – le preguntó mirando las estrellas.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No lo sé, algo que jamás hayas hecho antes – dijo Hermione mirándole. Draco se echó en la grama, apoyándose en los codos.

- ¿Qué tal poder amar a alguien? – dijo Draco en broma. Hermione rió.

- Je, eso no lo puedo cumplir. Debe ser algo que esté a mi alcance – Draco la miró.

- ¿A poco no puedes cumplir eso? – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa incomprensible.

- Ja ja, nada – dijo Draco rascándose la cabeza, y alborotándose más el pelo. Hermione se echó en la grama igual que Draco.

- Te doy un consejo, ¿sí?

- ¿Cuál? 

- Si llegas amar a alguien, y estás completamente seguro de quererla, no dudes en decírselo – Draco giró su cabeza a la izquierda y la miró.

- ¿Por qué me das este consejo?

- Porque sería estúpido que no te advirtiera de un error que podrías lamentar toda tu vida, como yo – dijo Hermione mirando a Draco con una sonrisa muy dulce. Este sintió su corazón latir, otra vez era esa sensación, esa sensación que desconocía completamente.

- Vale... será – dijo Draco sin saber qué decir. 

- Y otra cosa.

- ¿Sí?

- Si esta persona no te corresponde, no te limítes a amarla en eterno – dijo Hermione, mirando la luna – sigue adelante y constrúyete una nueva vida, dejándola en el olvido.

- Chévere pues – dijo Draco ahora mirando cada una de las estrellas. Después miró a Hermione – ¿Hermione?

- ¿Ajá?

- ¿Contarías las estrellas conmigo? – preguntó Draco, con una voz increíblemente dulce, sentándose bien.

- Por supuesto – dijo Hermione sentándose bien también.

- Ah, y por cierto – dijo Draco antes de empezar el conteo.

- ¿Qué? 

- Gracias por aquella vez en las mazmorras, la herida – dijo Draco con una sonrisa sincera. Hermione le sonrió a su vez.

- Por nada ^-^.

_Y escucho tus consejos_

_O todos o ningunos_

_Son pequeños enigmas_

_Oportunos..._

Para Draco, ese había sido su mejor cumpleaños, el mejor que había tenido en diecisiete años. Tal vez fue de ahí, que había entendido el porqué de todos esos "síntomas", había entendido que finalmente estaba conociendo el amor, poco a poco, pero lo estaba conociendo y se estaba enamorando. Se estaba enamorando de aquella persona que le había abierto los ojos a la vida, que le había hecho ver que no todo era de color negro, que le había enseñado a encontrar las diferencias entre cada estrella y otra, comparándolas con la gente. Aquella persona que había herido con sus estúpidos comentarios, y que le tenía lástima a él... Hermione. 

Y todo esos síntomas empezaron a aumentar, a llegar al máximo, hasta que Draco no pudo más que convencerse a sí mísmo de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. La cosa no era que le fastidiaba, pero simplemente le parecía increíble el haberse enamorado de una persona que pensaba insultaría toda su vida con "sangre sucia". Pero también le preocupaba, que ese sentimiento que todos decían "maravilloso", le fuera a atacar por la espalda y le hiciera sentir tan mal. Tenía miedo de que al confesar sus sentimientos a Hermione, ésta lo rechazara, y que en el amor Draco no quisiera creer más. 

Por eso fue, por ese miedo a la reacción de la chica, que Draco perdió su última oportunidad de pedirle perdón por todo y de decirle cuanto la amaba. Porque a mitad del año, antes de que Voldemort hiciera su aparición por séptima y última vez, se había atrevido a besarla, sin preaviso alguno, dejando a la chica muy desconcertada y sin darle el tiempo de entender la situación. Después se había ido, se había alejado de ella, temiendo ser rechazado.

Por más que le doliese, había decidido no hablarle, pero las circunstancias lo habían obligado a dirigirle de nuevo la palabra. Él no se había encontrado en la batalla final, cuando Potter había combatido contra Voldemort una vez más, junto a Hermione. Él no había llegado a tiempo, para ver el derrote de Voldemort. Pero se había sentido tan contento, cuando había visto a Potter todo sucio y con una enorme herida, sonriendo feliz, porque había logrado vencerlo. Y poder ver esa sonrisa en la cara de Hermione, que de seguro se había sentido feliz al vengar la muerte de Weasley. No había más felicidad que ver feliz a la persona que amaba. 

Finalmente el último día había llegado, que Draco no había tenido tiempo de aclarar las cosas con Hermione, y explicarle que estaba enamorado de ella. Se encontraban ya todos en la estación de Hogsmeade, los de séptimo se estaban reuniendo para irse a casa, y no volver más, tal vez, a Hogwarts.

- Me alegro que todo haya terminado de esta manera – dijo Harry subiendo los baules al Expreso. Hermione estaba detrás de él.

- Yo también pienso lo mismo – dijo pasándole el baúl a Harry. Luego se volvió hacia atrás – ¿Y Draco? ¿Dónde está?

- Recuerda que Malfoy no tiene a donde ir. Hagrid me dijo ahorita que me despedí de él que se quedará en el castillo hasta previo aviso – dijo Harry sin importancia. Aunque ya no hubiera conflictos entre ellos, Harry siempre le mantenía una cierta distancia. A Hermione le dio lástima.

- Qué lástima. Me hubiera gustado despedirme de él. Ya no lo veremos más.

- Bueno, mejor, ¿no crees? – dijo Harry entrando al tren y buscando vagón. Hermione lo siguió, no muy convencida de lo que decía Harry.

- Bueno – dijo Hermione – será – entraron rápidamente a un vagón, y se acomodaron fácilmente. Harry notó que Hermione estaba muy pensativa, mirando por la ventana.

- ¿En qué piensas, Hermione? – Hermione lo miró.

- Ah... no, nada.

- ¿No me digas que estás pensando en Ron, o sí?

- Oh, no no. No es nada Harry, olvídalo.

- Vamos, te conozco lo bastante como para saber que algo tienes. Por algo llevamos siete años de amigos.

- ¿Te enojarías si te digo que estoy pensando en Draco Malfoy? – Harry ensanchó los ojos, pero no pareció enojado.

- ¿Por qué piensas en él?

- No lo sé. Es que días atrás... ay, olvídalo Harry, no tiene importancia – dijo Hermione, haciendo entender a Harry que no quería hablar de ello, y poniéndose a ver por la ventana la gente que entraba al Expreso. De repente, notó una cabeza muy rubia con el pelo alborotado entre la gente, era él, era Draco. Abrió la ventana y se asomó lo más que pudo.

- ¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡¡Por aquí!!

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó Draco acercándose a la ventana de Hermione, con todos los demás alumnos que se apresuraban a subir al tren que estaba por partir.

- ¿Cómo... cómo estás? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Hermione, viendo a Draco desde arriba. El chico sonrió ampliamente, por primera vez en su vida.

- De maravilla... espero que tengas un buen viaje – Hermione sacó su mano y trató de alcanzar la de Draco. Cuando la tocó, sintió que estaban frías, a pesar de que el verano estaba empezando.

- Recuerda siempre mis consejos, Draco... no te olvides de ellos.

- No, nunca lo haré – sus miradas se cruzaban, los segundos pasaban y no sabían qué decirse. De repente, el tren empezó a andar, y Draco tuvo que separar su mano de la de Hermione.

- Draco... si algún día volverás a contar las estrellas... por favor, acuérdate de mí... 

- ¡Tranquila! ¡De eso no hay duda! – exclamó Draco persiguiendo el tren que tomaba velocidad a medida que avanzaba. 

- Y si... y si te llegas a enamorar, Draco... ¡Sólo dile que la amas! ¡No esperes un minuto más! – gritó Hermione, como si quisiera detener el tren para siempre en ese momento.

- ¡Hermione, yo...! – Draco sólo pudo gritar eso, el tren se había alejado lo suficiente como para que Hermione lo pudiera oir.

Desde ese entonces, Draco no había vuelto a ver a Hermione, pero cada vez que en la noche tenía insomnia y no podía dormir, y que el cielo estaba libre de nubes, se ponía a contar las estrellas, pensando que cada una de ellas representaban el cariño que Draco tenía por Hermione.

_Si cuento una a una las estrellas_

_Sé que todas ellas_

_Son flores que en el cielo_

_Crecen para ti_

_Y así vas acendiendo a las alturas_

_Yo me quedo a oscuras_

_Pero no siento miedo_

_Debe ser así_

Nota de la autora:

No puedo creer lo lindo que me ha quedado este fic, yo sólo espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Traté de asimilar la canción al fic lo más posible, y me parece que lo logré. Por cierto, la canción se llama "Las Estrellas" del grupo venezolano Caramelos de Cianuro, vale como adoro esa canción!!!!! Bajensela, la recomiendo. ^^

Bueno les quería decir que como ya saben yo vivo en Suiza (no lo sabían? Pues ahora sí), y de canciones en español me debo limitar a la de Aserejé y nada más -_^. Así que quería saber si me podrían recomendar algunas canciones que estén sonando en sus países en español, y si me las podrían decir, así me las bajo corriendo. Ya saben, que sean tipo Alejandro Sanz o Juanes o La Factoría, o de otra cosa, pero traten de limitar sus gustos de salsa y merengue porq esa música no la aguanto -_- (válgame Dios, yo viviendo toda mi vida en Venezuela y no soportaba esa música! =P).

Este capítulo lo dedico a la loka lokota de Medy, o Melo, o Mely, o Melody (o como coño te tenga q decir XD) o simplemente a Akira Akizuki. 

**DEJEN REVIEWS please a ver si les gustó y sigo este fic!!**

****KaroLokA FeLTon****

Pd: no q Draco cumpla el 2 de noviembre, Rowling nunca lo ha dicho, es solo q me parecía muy apropiado q uno como él naciese el día de "Todos los Difuntos", a las 12:00 am.


	2. Todavía me acuerdo de ti

Capítulo 2: Todavía me acuerdo de ti

_Uh, uh, uh yeahy yeah yeahy yeah..._

_(Creaste en mí una nueva ilusión_

_Me recordaste que existe que el amor_

_Y aunque perdida estuvo mi alma_

_No volverás junto a mí)_

Hermione no podía creer lo que en ese momento había sentido en su corazón, ese momento de casi cuatro años atrás, mientras había contado las estrellas junto a Draco Malfoy. Cuando Draco la había interrumpido, mientras estaban sumidos al conteo, le había dicho todas esas cosas, Hermione se había sentido diferente.

Habían ya pasado la centena de estrellas, cuando Draco en un momento en el que Hermione estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos y en el conteo, le había interrumpido.

- Ciento diez, ciento once, ciento doce, ciento trece... – murmuraba Hermione señalando cada estrella.

- ¿Hermione?

- Ciento dieciseis... ¿uh?

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada? – dijo Draco mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- De Weasley.

- Ah, bueno... no lo sé, de un momento a otro me di cuenta que la estima que le tenía había cambiado del todo. Había algo más que amistad... algo que diferenciaba de la estima que le tenía a Harry, por ejemplo. Era un sentimiento nuevo en mí. 

- ¿Osea que nunca sentiste una estima diferente hacia Potter?

- Sí. En quinto. Pero no era muy intenso mi amor hacia él... porque él amaba a otra – dijo Hermione viendo a la cara de Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- Bueno, no estoy segura. Tal vez sí lo amaba. Pero verás, el dolor de que no pudiera corresponderme era más grande del amor.

- ¿No es lo mismo que con Weasley? – dijo Draco viendo el lago.

- No. La cosa es que Ron no tenía a otra, ni estaba interesado en nadie. Creo que esa era la diferencia... – Hermione miraba la luna que en sus ojos se reflejaba como en el lago.

- Ah... 

- ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? – preguntó Hermione ahora viendo el lago.

- No por nada. 

- Bueno sigamos contando – dijo Hermione ahora buscando la última estrella que había contado. Pero Draco la interrumpió de nuevo.

- Y... dime una cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Aún me tienes lástima? – Hermione lo miró pasmada por esa pregunta. 

- No... creo que ya no.

- ¿Me tienes alguna estima? – preguntó Draco ahora viéndola a los ojos muy intensamente. Hermione se ruborizó. ¿Pero por qué? – Sé que de seguro no es como la que tienes por Potter... – prosiguió Draco viendo que Hermione no respondía, y enrojeciéndose – Nah, olvídalo – y volvió a ver el cielo como si nada.

- No, no – dijo Hermione suspirando y posando una mano en su hombro. – Verás... ni yo mísma lo sé – Draco ahora le miraba a los ojos – pero verás... te considero una buena persona, a pesar de todo lo que me has hecho y dicho... 

- ¿Aún tienes presente eso? – Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Draco sonrió un poco, mirándola a los ojos. Hermione se sonrojó, esa mirada era muy diferente a todas, era como más... ¿cariñosa?

- ¿Q-qué? – balbuceó. Draco volvió a ver a las estrellas. 

- Nada – dijo Draco – Nada que pueda decirte.

- Sabes, has cambiado muchísimo – dijo Hermione de repente. Draco la miró.

- ¿Por qué lo crees?

- Te has vuelto más cariñoso, más tolerante... ¿que no te habías dado cuenta?

- Simplemente nunca creí que llegaría a serlo.

- Ya veo.

Por media hora más contaron las estrellas, hasta que una campana proveniente del castillo sonó. Era la hora de irse. 

- Bueno, fue muy lindo contar las estrellas – dijo Hermione, parándose – gracias. 

- Gracias a ti – dijo Draco, parándose también. Por alguna razón, se quedaron mirando a los ojos, sin moverse, como si algo les impidiera regresar al castillo.

- Bueno... adiós – dijo Hermione encaminándose, cuando había sentido la mano de Draco en su muñeca, y los ojos en los suyos al voltearse. Su expresión era demasiado dulce, y también misteriosa.

- Sólo espero que algún día me llegues a estimar más que a Potter y Weasley – dijo, haciendo que Hermione ensanchara los ojos, y se quedara como petrificada. Se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y como si tuviera miedo de lo que Hermione podría decir, salió corriendo hacia el castillo. Hermione se puso una mano en la mejilla besada, ¿qué había sido eso?

Hermione no creía como desde aquel momento su visión hacia Draco había cambiado. Primero que todo, ¿qué había querido decir con eso de "estimar más que a Potter y a Weasley"? Su mirada había sido tan extraña, la había mirado demasiado dulcemente, muy imposible de creer en un Malfoy. Y ese beso en la mejilla, jamás le había besado, ¿por qué había empezado entonces? 

Desde aquel momento Hermione había empezado a ver a Draco muy constantemente, observaba cada cosa de él, su forma de ser ya no era la misma cuando Draco estaba cerca. Todo era ya muy diferente, comparado a su nueva amistad en el sexto año, y ese último año que apenas empezaba le reservaría sorpresas por doquier. Sorpresas muy inesperadas para ella...

En tan sólo unos cuatro meses, llegando a Febrero, Hermione había logrado olvidar gran parte de su amor por Ron. Era increíble, como cada día menos veces pensaba en él, cosa que ella creía jamás sucedería. Y lo que más le impresionaba... era que la estima por Draco cada vez aumentaba. 

No sabía como explicarlo. Si no lograba verlo por mucho tiempo le preocupaba; si sonreía sentía algo en el corazón; si preguntaba por ella se enrojecía; si soñaba con él estaba de buen humor; todo estaba cambiando muy rápidamente. Pero el recuerdo de Ron le hacía ver de que aún no estaba preparada para volver a amar. Aún no estaba lista para admirar las cualidades y los defectos de alguien más; aún no podía derretirse por la mirada de Draco. Aún no podía hacer latir su corazón por él; aún no podía meterselo en los sueños. Y era una cosa que la confundía completamente. 

Pero era inevitable, Draco no sólo se le estaba empezando a meter más y más en la cabeza, sino también en el corazón. No podía más que pensar en él, no había más nada que él, él y él. Pero se sentía un tanto frustrada, pues lo más probable era que Draco no la quería, ¿cómo podía un sangre limpia amar a una sangre sucia? Eso era algo que el destino había marcado, ella nunca tendría posibilidad con él, nunca llegarían a ser más que amigos. Como había sucedido con Ron...

Y las cosas para ella no habían mejorado cuando aquella noche de Abril, mientras estaban en vacaciones de Pascua, inesperadamente uno de sus tantos sueños se habían hecho realidad.

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, en su mesa preferida al fondo del lugar, cuando había visto a Draco entrar por la puerta, cargado con unos cuantos libros; al parecer tenía que hacer aún unos cuantos deberes.

- ¡Draco! ¡Epa! ¡Por aquí! – exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa, agitando una mano. Draco la miró y subió las cejas, sin expresión alguna, mientras se dirigía a ella. Por suerte madame Pince había salido un momento, y no le había podido reprochar nada a la gritería de Hermione.

- ¿Estudiando como siempre? – preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- Chistoso – dijo Hermione haciendo espacio en la mesa para que Draco pusiera sus libros – ¿Qué tareas te faltan?

- Cuidado de las Creaturas Mágicas y Pociones – dijo Draco fastidiado y agarrando el libro de la primera materia. – ¿Y tú?

- Idem – dijo Hermione también agarrando su libro y el cuaderno de apuntes.

- ¿Y madame Pince?

- No sé, dijo que iba a algún lugar... no le hice mucho caso – Hermione de repente se percató de que en verdad estaban solos: ella y él, nada más.

- Bueno, equis, así es mejor – dijo Draco abriendo el libro en cualquier página. – ¿Qué teníamos que hacer?

- Eh... ah, sí – Hermione agarró un pergamino y leyó. – "Hacer un tema de un metro y medio sobre los unicornios que hablen de sus características y demás, muy detalladamente". Uff, este trabajo ya nos lo mandó, el año pasado. Lástima que lo haya dejado en casa. 

- Bueno, ¿en qué página están los bichos esos?

- Bueno, sobre los unicornios creo que se hable en la página 253 – dijo Hermione abriendo el libro, Draco que la imitaba. 

Al encontrar la página, se sumieron en el trabajo muy silenciosamente, hablándose nada más para preguntar cosas que no entendían. En una hora y media, done madame Pince iba y venía quien sabía porqué, terminaron todos los deberes.

- Uff, listo. Snape nos la pagará por habernos dado tanto trabajo – suspiró Hermione, escribiendo la última palabra. Draco también soltó la pluma a un lado, y con la varita retiró las manchas que había hecho. Luego vio que Hermione no hacía el hechizo.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no quitas las...? – antes de que puediese decir más, Hermione le mostró sus pergaminos impecables de manchas. Draco arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué será que pensé que la Sabelotodo Granger podría tener manchas en sus trabajos? – dijo pícaro. Hermione rió levemente. Después los dos guardaron sus cosas, que Draco se estaba dirigiendo ya hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espérame! No me dejes aquí – dijo Hermione guardando sus cosas apresuradamente y poniéndose el bulto al hombro.

- Apúrate mujer – dijo Draco ya en la puerta. Madame Pince había vuelto a la biblioteca otra vez.

- Buenas señor Malfoy, señorita Granger – dijo madame Pince casi robóticamente, mientras Hermione salía de la biblioteca con Draco.

- Bueno, con esto ya terminé todo – dijo Hermione con alivio.

- _Me too_ – dijo Draco.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Yo pensaba ir a pasear al lago – dijo Hermione, cuando su corazón confundido pretendía que él la acompañara.

- Entrenar un poco, no sé – dijo Draco sin importancia. Hermione miraba al piso mientras caminaban.

- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me dijiste que te llegara a estimar como a Harry o Ron algún día? – Draco pareció volverse nervioso ante eso. Siempre había evitado poner ese tema.

- ¿Ajá...?

- Bueno... no que llegué a "quererte" como a ellos, pero sí que mi estima ha aumentado un poco... – Hermione se detuvo y subió su cabeza para ver a Draco a los ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo que Draco le había besado en los labios.

No tenía idea de qué sentía en ese momento. No sabía si debía preocuparse por lo que estaba sucediendo, o por el beso que estaba recibiendo. De repente Draco se separó de ella, la miró un poco avergonzado a los ojos, y sin más que decir se dirigió escaleras abajo, sin rumbo alguno. 

Hermione se quedó pasmada, ante ese beso. ¿Qué demonios había sido? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese Draco Malfoy con ella? La estaba transformando, la estaba cambiando... la estaba enamorando.

Por todos los días que habían seguido a el día del beso, Hermione se sintió tristisima y sola, y hasta Harry que siempre andaba en las nubes, se había dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo. Draco había evitado hablarle, había evitado mirarle a los ojos, la había apartado de él quién sabía porqué. Hermione la única razón por la cual pensaba que Draco se había alejado de ella era por aquel beso, que los había puesto en una situación muy compleja. Pero le dolía tanto, el no poder sentirse libre como siempre estando a su lado, el no poder entender que estaba enamorándose de él, el no poder sentirse confundida por ese cariño tan extraño...

Cuando había derrotado a Voldemort junto a Harry finalmente, ya la confusión de que amaba a Draco se había ido. Porque por todo ese tiempo que no le había hablado se había dado cuenta que sólo se sentía confundida, porque en cierto modo Draco le recordaba a Ron... en sus risas irónicas, en sus comentarios, por eso había sentido algo hacia Draco. O almenos así pensaba...

Había logrado vengar la muerte de Ron, había logrado exterminar a Voldemort en nombre de la persona que tanto había amado. Y cuando había salido de aquel lugar, toda triunfante, junto a Harry, y había visto la sonriente cara de Draco... no había podido más que llorar de alegría y decir "¡Lo logré! ¡Vengué a Ron!" y abrazar a Draco con todas sus fuerzas... que estimaba con todo su corazón...

Pero en los días antes del último Hermione había vuelto a sonreir, como no hacía cuando no había hablado más con Draco. Una chispa se le había prendido otra vez en el corazón, ¿qué había sido?, ella no tenía idea, sólo había sabido que el poder hablar con Draco le había hecho sentir muy feliz, se podía decir que hasta le había hecho llegar a las nubes... y ella se confundía, confundía ese sentimiento de cariño por amor otra vez, se sentía de nuevo con el agua hasta el cuello, harta de tanta confusión... pero temía de que para Draco debía existir otra que se adaptara más a él, que no fuera una sangre sucia...

_Tu mirada no me engañará más_

_Tus besos ya no saben igual_

_Otra mujer te roba el sueño ya_

_No eres mío, pero te quiero igual..._

Pero se había dado cuenta muy tarde que había estado equivocada todo ese tiempo, cuando se habían dirigido a la estación de Hogsmeade. Por varios minutos había pensado constantemente en Draco, y todo lo que en esos dos años habían pasado juntos. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho Draco para enamorarla? Nada, ella había sido la que se había enamorado de él. Todo había sido por el simple hecho de contar estrellas juntos solamente dos veces, dos veces en las que sus miradas se habían cruzado por mucho, dos veces en la que escalofríos desconocidos habían recorrido su cuerpo, dos veces en que sus mentes habían refleccionado y madurado sobre tantas cosas de la vida. Dos veces en las que Hermione no había entendido nada de los sentimientos de Draco...

Pero la chica había tenido que admitir que no todo había sido tan fácil de averiguar, ella se había dado cuenta que Draco la había observado constantemente siempre, quién sabía porqué... y que su mirada la mataba cada vez que la encontraba, ¿por qué había tenido que sentirse de esa manera? Por todas esas cosas Hermione se había confundido, pensaba que no iba a amar a alguien más aparte de Ron en eterno, pero se había equivocado del todo, había fallado...

Después de tocar las manos de Draco antes de que el tren partiera, ¿qué había sido eso? Había sentido las manos frías de Draco entre las suyas, pero que de repente al roce de sus manos se habían vuelto más cálidas.

Y la había dejado ir, había dejado ir la última y única oportunidad de decirle "¡Draco! ¡Te amo!" cambiando esas palabras por esos estúpidos consejos, que ni ella misma había seguido, porque otra vez se había quedado con sus sentimientos guardados en el corazón, no había dicho que lo amaba, lo había echado todo a perder.

Y se había puesto a llorar, no había aguantado el dolor y la rabieta consigo mísma, no podía más que lamentarse, pues no lo volvería a ver.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Harry preocupado, al ver a Hermione que regresaba su cabeza hacia dentro del tren, bañada en lágrimas.

- Draco... – sollozó Hermione tapándose la cara.

- ¿Qué te dijo ese imbécil? – le preguntó Harry queriendo detener el tren y bajar para darle un puño en la cara a Malfoy.

- Él no dijo nada... ni yo tampoco – dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas inútilmente, pues otras salían de sus ojos.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que no dijiste?! – Hermione lo miró a los ojos, muy triste.

- No le dije que me gustaba, Harry. No le dije que lo adoraba. No le dije que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. ¡No le dije que lo amaba! – exclamó Hermione volviendo a taparse la cara. Harry no supo qué decir.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible, Hermione...?

- No sé que me pasó Harry, fue en estos últimos meses, me enamoré de él, no podía sacarmelo de la mente, no podía no suspirar cuando me lo recordaba, no podía no sentirme mal si no lo veía, no podía no dejar de verlo cuando estaba cerca, no podía no sentirme atraída a él... lo amo Harry, pero ya no lo volveré a ver...

- Hermione, cálmate, ven, llora si quieres, y trata de quitarte ese dolor – dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione. La chica sabía que por más que llorase, no podría irse todo aquel dolor, de haber cometido el mismo error dos veces.

_No vuelvas a mí aunque te quiero_

_No vuelvas a mí aunque te extraño_

_Te necesito aquí_

_Pero tu amor ya no es para mí_

*

Hermione miraba las estrellas, los ojos le brillaban mientras contemplaba el firmamento, lleno de preciosos diamantes estelares y una grande perla que iluminaba la oscura noche. Estaba recordando esa noche que había contado las estrellas con Draco por última vez, antes de que todo eso del beso sucediera, estaba recordando lo desubicada que se había sentido ante esa frase "Espero que algún día me llegues a estimar más que a Potter y Weasley". Tal vez esas palabras significaban "Ojalá algún día llegues a amarme"; pero Hermione no estaba segura, lo único que tenía cierto era que aún después de tres años seguían amándolo perdidamente...

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando de repente oyó el teléfono sonar dentro de la casa, ya que ella estaba asomada al balcón observando el cielo: entró, y como el teléfono era inalámbrico, apenas lo agarró volvió a salir al balcón.

- ¿Aló?

- _Hasta que por fin te encuentro, Herms_ – dijo la voz de Harry al teléfono.

- Ah, ¡hola Harry! ¿Cómo va todo?

- _Bien, gracias, ¿y tú?_

- Bien, chévere.

- _Adivina qué._

- ¿Qué, qué? ¡Cuenta, dime! – exclamó Hermione. Ellos dos siempre se mantenían en contacto, y se consultaban cuando querían desahogarse o demás.

- _¡Fui aceptado al equipo nacional de Quidditch de Inglaterra!_ – exclamó Harry al teléfono.

- ¡Oh Harry, es magnífico! ¡¡Qué alegría!! – exclamó Hermione toda contenta, haciendo sobresaltar a Croockshanks que estaba durmiendo ahí cerca – Sorry Croockie. 

- _Pero aún debo pasar una prueba _– dijo Harry – _será este viernes._

- Buena suerte entonces. ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Hannah?

- _A la perfección, y por cierto te tengo otra noticia_ – dijo Harry con voz que inculcaba curiosidad.

- ¿Qué, qué? – dijo Hermione quitándose el pelo de la oreja para poder oir bien a Harry en la vocina.

- _Es posible que nos cacemos _– dijo alfin con expresión de triunfo. A Hermione le brillaron los ojos.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¡WUUUAAAAA, HARRY, FELICIDADES!! – exclamó Hermione como si la que se casara fuera ella. 

- _Gracias ^^. ¿Y cómo te va a ti con la vida amorosa?_ – a Hermione se le medio borró la sonrisa del rostro.

- Bueno, en verdad no muy bien. Ando libre como una paloma – dijo Hermione alfin.

- _Chama, ¿y qué pasó con Sean?_ – preguntó Harry con voz impresionada.

- No, él no valía la pena. Fue todo un juego.

- _¿Te engañó con otra?_

- No, con otro. 

- _O_O Ya veo _– dijo Harry. –  _Pero mija, si sigues así, te vas a quedar solterona para toda la vida._

- Ay, si apenas tengo veinte añitos – dijo Hermione reprochándole como una niña.

- _Y dentro de poco veintiuno ^^'._

- Bueno, déjame vivir la vida en paz. u_u

- _Bueno, bueno. Pero no estarás pensando en él... ¿o sí?_

- ¿En Sean? No no, nada que ver.

- _Hablo de Malfoy..._ – a Hermione le latió fuerte el corazón al oir su nombre – _Hace meses me dijiste que seguías pensando en él._

- ¿Te digo una cosa, Harry?

- _¿Umh?_

- Todavía me acuerdo de él – dijo con una sonrisa triste en los labios – y aún lo amo.

- _¿Lo amas?_

- Fue el único que me hizo volver a creer en el amor y me regresó todas las posibilidades de volver a amar – dijo Hermione – debo mis sonrisas a él.

_Todavía me acuerdo de ti_

_Todavía siento que estás junto a mí_

_Ni el tiempo, ni el espacio_

_Podrán borrar lo que me hiciste soñar_

_Creaste en mí una nueva ilusión_

_Me recordaste que existe el amor_

_Y aunque perdida estuvo mi alma (mi alma)..._

_Ya no estarás más junto a mí_

- _Te entiendo. _

- Me alegra mucho.__

- _Bueno... ahora creo que debo irme... Hannah me llama._

- Bye Harry, salúdame a Hannah.__

- _De pana que lo haré (click)._

Del otro lado de la vocina, Harry colgó el teléfono. Hannah se le acercó y le abrazó por detrás.

- ¿Qué dice Hermione? ¿Cómo le va?

- Malfoy – Hannah lo miró impresionada.__

- °_° ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?__

- Hermione aún ama a Malfoy. No se lo ha sacado de la mente, a pesar de tener muchos chicos por detrás. Aunque bueno – Harry pensó en Sean – ya lo creo si sólo recibió desilusiones. __

- ¿Su novio era gay? – le preguntó Hannah divertida. Harry la miró extraño.__

- ô_O ¿Cómo lo sabes?__

- Fui yo a consolarla cuando ella lo supo – dijo Hannah dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry.__

- Bueno el hecho es que la chama sigue enamorada de Malfoy. Creo que no se lo olvidará fácilmente.__

- ¿Posible no hay modo de contactarlo? – dijo Hannah. Harry la miró a los ojos.__

- Por eso eres mi chica – dijo, y sin que Hannah entendiera papa de lo que decía, la besó en los labios.__

Hermione cerró el telefono, y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, de un color cristalino iluminado por la luna. Cada vez que le tocaba hablar de Draco se ponía así... tan sentimental, y se ponía a llorar, mucho o poco, dependiendo de la situación. Por más que quería no podía olvidarse de él, no podía quitárselo de la mente, él ya se había instalado ahí. 

La ex-Gryffindor sólo podía vivir con los recuerdos de él y ella a orillas del lago, paseando por los jardínes, charlando tranquilamente, diciendo tonterías. Ella daría todo lo que fuese para volver a esos tiempos, cuando Draco la hacía suspirar, cuando Draco la hacía sentir sobre las nubes, cuando Draco la había besado... regresaría a esa situación, a ese momento, no le importaría si no podría regresar al presente, si fuese por ella dentendría el tiempo en su último año en Hogwarts. El año en que había podido descubrir que amaba desesperadamente a esa persona que jamás había pensado que llegaría a hacerle sentir tan especial...

- _Prr_ – ronroneó Croockshanks subiendo sobre las piernas de Hermione, que se había sentado en la silla del balcón.

- Sí, Croockie. Dejé ir mi última oportunidad, como una gafa. No pude decirle que lo amaba – el gato ronroneaba feliz por ser acariciado tan dulcemente por Hermione. 

- _Mau_.

- Me duele el corazón porque me mantengo este sentimiento y lo cierro cada vez más. Por mí regresaría a contar las estrellas con él... – Hermione se paró haciendo que Croockshanks saltara al suelo. Se dirigió hacia la baranda del balcón y miró hacia el cielo.

- Sólo espero, Draco, que en cualquier parte del mundo en que estés... – dijo Hermione, sonriendo a la luna y las estrellas – seas muy feliz con esa persona y que sigas contando las estrellas conmigo.

_Ratos felices contigo pasé_

_Después de eso olvidarte no podré_

_Y aunque mi corazón te anhela_

_Dice que con otra tú eres feliz_

Hermione abrió un ojo a mala gana, cuando los rayos matutinos del sol le iluminaron la recamara. No quería despertar, quería seguir soñando... quería seguir soñando con Draco, seguir soñando esos momentos felices de su último año en Hogwarts. Pero no sólo el sol le molestaba el dulce soñar, sino que también había sonado la hora de levantarse.

- _¡Biip! ¡Biiip! ¡Biiiiiip!_ – sonó el despertador de Hermione. La chica le dio un golpe y el sonido paró.

- Ñaum... déjame dormir, ma'... – dijo Hermione en el duermevela, pero pronto hubo otra molestia, cuando Croockshanks se le montó encima cansado, con su gordo cuerpo.

- Crook, porfa, no fastidies... – Croockshanks ronroneó – ya estás muy viejo para estas cosas... – al final Hermione se rindió. Con ojos entrecerrados miró su reloj. Eran apenas las nueve y media.

- Bitácora de casos irregulares: me levanté a las nueve y media un Domingo... Genial... – se paró de la cama finalmente y se dirigió al baño para iniciar un nuevo día.

Mientras se peinaba, Hermione recordaba el sueño que había tenido esa noche: había sido con Draco, obviamente. Cada vez que se ponía a contar las estrellas y se quedaba hasta muy tarde, siempre le sucedía que después toda la noche soñaba con ratos felices que había pasado con Draco en Hogwarts. Y a ella le encantaba eso, porque de ese modo podía mantener vivos los recuerdos de Hogwarts y Draco en su mente y corazón. La mayoría de las veces soñaba con el beso que le había dado Draco, ese beso que ella trataba de definir "real"...

Abrió las cortinas para dar el bienvenido a un nuevo día. En el borde de la ventana podía ver la foto de todos los integrantes del sexto año, tomada en Enero de aquel año. Ella aparecía entre Ron y Draco, junto a Harry agachado enfrente de ella, más todos los demás alumnos de ese año. Con un hechizo había podido copiarla y luego agrandarla, para luego cortar ese pedazo donde salían los cuatro juntos, y ponerla en un marco aparte. La mirada de Draco aún seguía siendo vacía y en la foto no sonreía, más bien tenía los brazos cruzados, mientras que Harry tenía las manos en signo de victoria, con una sonrisa pícara, al igual que Ron. La foto no se movía lamentablemente, no se había hecho el hechizo para volverla mágica. Pero a Hermione le daba igual, con tal de poder guardar el recuerdo en esa foto, se sentía feliz.

El verano había pasado muy rápidamente, que ya habían llegado las primeras semanas de Septiembre. Harry había pasado al máximo la última prueba para entrar al equipo nacional de Quidditch de Inglaterra, y tenía planes para Navidad de casarse con Hannah. Hermione estaba muy feliz por él, finalmente Harry podría realizar su sueño.

A veces Hermione se preguntaba cómo había logrado mantener ese amor hacia Draco por cuatro largos años, intacto. Aún cuando había estado con Sean, lo había tenido siempre en la mente. Y más aún su amor por Draco había como aumentado, después de aquella decepción que había recibido de parte de Sean. Se había sentido tan mal, con aquella noticia... había hecho de todo para olvidar a Draco... pero el amor que le tenía en vez de disminuir, había completamente aumentado, más el dolor de no tenerlo cerca.

Su cumpleaños había llegado rápidamente, que Hermione no había tenido ni tiempo de preparar una fiestecita o algo por el estilo. Así que optó nada más por llamar a sus padres, a Hannah y a Harry y hacer una pequeña torta.

Eran ya las seis de la tarde, que los padres de Hermione habían ya llegado. Hermione estaba muy emocionada, no había podido ir a visitar a sus padres en meses.

- Hermilí, que linda está tu casa – dijo la madre de Hermione, viendo la linda decoración de la casa y el orden que había – ¿Cómo haces a mantenerla tan limpia y ordenada?

- Magia – dijo Hermione pícara agitando la varita y haciendo que el té se sirviera por sí solo en las tazas, y que luego fuera flotando hasta la mesita de la sala.

- Qué suerte que tienes, Hermione – dijo el padre de la susodicha, mientras se sentaba en el sofá – lo que hubieramos dado tu madre y yo para tener ese privilegio.

- ¿Y de qué les hubiera servido? – dijo Hermione sentándose junto a sus padres. – ¿No les basta que su hija sea una linda brujita?

- Ja ja, no cambias Hermione – dijo la señora Granger tomando un poco de té – ¿Quiénes más vienen?

- Harry y su novia Hannah – dijo Hermione, también tomando un poco de té y comiendo una galleta.

- Umh, ¿y cómo está? – preguntó el señor Granger.

- Bien, ya es un jugador profesional de Quidditch.

- ¿De _qué_? – preguntó la señora Granger. Hermione se echó a reir.

- Ja ja ja si hubieran estado en todas las conversaciones que Ron y Harry hacían de ese deporte – Hermione se maravillaba consigo mísma que después de tantos años no hubiera hablado de Quidditch a sus padres. La única vez que había mencionado ese deporte había sido a inicios de cuarto, para la Copa del Mundo Quidditch, pero sus padres como que se habían olvidado.

Después de una rápida explicación, más charlas sobre el trabajo de Hermione, el timbre sonó de nuevo y Harry y Hannah habían llegado.

A los señores Granger, que de hacía tiempo no veían a Harry, les pareció muy divertido el muchacho, más la novia Hannah. No se habían dado cuenta, entre discuciones sobre cosas actuales, burlas, chistes y demás, que ya la noche había llegado y era hora de irse. Los padres de Hermione debían ir a una reunión, mientras que Harry y Hannah debían reunirse en la casa de la hermana de la chica, que también cumplía años. La torta la picaron rápidamente, y llevándose varios pedazos, Hermione volvió a quedar sola en casa.

- ¡Adiós loca, nos vemos! – exclamó Hannah desde el auto, cuando ya se iban, Hermione que estaba en la puerta.

- _¡Adieu!_ – exclamó Hermione y cerró la puerta con un suspiro. 

- _Mau, mau _– maulló Croockshanks cansado subiendo las escaleras. Hermione rió divertida: tan gordo que se había puesto que ya subir las escaleras era un trabajo duro.

- Croockie, tú no estás para eso – dijo Hermione sacando su varita. – _Wingardium Leviosa _– Croockshanks se elevó de los escalones, y dirigido por la varita, llegó al piso de arriba. – Bien, ahora la casa – dijo Hermione, arremangandose y con otros toques de varita limpió los platos, la mesa y demás.

Como a eso de una hora y media después, Hermione se encontraba echada en el sillón viendo la televisión, muy aburrida. Siempre sucedía que no encontraba nada bueno que ver por la noche, cuando quería relajarse, y al final siempre terminaba leyéndose un libro. Sinceramente, los libros eran la mejor cosa para matar el tiempo.

Cuando estaba apagando la televisión, de repente oyó el ruido de un auto detenerse enfrente de su casa. Hermione se extrañó. ¿Quién podía ser a esa hora de la noche? Se acercó cautelosamente a la ventana que daba afuera. Subió un poco la persiana; la persona aún no salía del auto. Entonces Hermione decidió hacerle caso omiso y seguir con lo que tenía en mente. Pero de repente algo más la interrumpió de nuevo; el timbre había sonado.

- Tal vez es Harry que se le quedó algo – pensó Hermione, aún sabiendo de que eso era imposible.

Se aseguró de que la varita estuviese en su bolsillo, y giró la manija. Se debía de ser muy cuidadosos aún: los malos tiempos, aún después de cuatro años, no habían cesado del todo.

- Buenas no... – Hermione abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver lo que encontró. Un hombre más o menos de su edad, vestido de negro, un tanto más alto que ella, de ojos grises, estaba en la puerta, sonriendo cálidamente. No podía ser. Era imposible que se encontrara ahí. Draco Malfoy había vuelto donde ella.

_No vuelvas a mí aunque te quiero_

_No vuelvas a mí aunque te extraño_

_Te necesito aquí_

_Pero tu amor ya no es para mí_

Hermione quedó como petrificada. No lo aceptaba. Simplemente no lo creía. De seguro estaba en un sueño; uno de sus tantos sueños con Draco. Estaba soñando de nuevo que algún día lo encontraría. Quería despertar. No quería ilusionarse más.

- Hermione – Draco abrazó a Hermione fuertemente, como si no veía un pariente de hacía tantos años.

- Tú... no es posible... – dijo Hermione aún desconcertada por Draco que la abrazaba fuertemente. 

- Hermione – repitió Draco abrazánola más fuerte. Luego se separó y la miró tiernamente a los ojos – ¿Contarías las estrellas conmigo? – a Hermione le resbaló una lágrima. No pudo contenerse. Draco estaba ahí, enfrente de ella, y no era un sueño. Era todo realidad.

- Draco... – dijo Hermione ahora abrazándolo. Draco también la abrazó.

Después de secar lágrimas de alegría, Hermione hizo sentar a Draco en el patio de su casa, para poder ver las estrellas y contarlas, como una vez tantos años atrás. Pero aunque Hermione anhelara hacer el conteo con él, lo que más le importaba era saber qué había sido de la vida de Draco en esos últimos cuatro años.

- Feliz cumpleaños Hermione – dijo Draco con una sonrisa muy amplia. Hermione lo miró y le sonrió a su vez.

- Gracias – dijo Hermione – ¿Dónde estuviste en los otros tres cumpleaños? – preguntó pícara.

- Je je – rió Draco irónico – buena pregunta. 

- ¿Qué fue de tu vida desde la última vez que nos vimos?

- En estos cuatro años lo que hice fue buscar un destino a mi vida – empezó Draco. – Después de que terminara el séptimo año, decidí volverme profesor de Vuelo, o trabajar en el Ministerio. Pero el problema era mi padre; aún después de la derrota de Voldemort, todos los Mortífagos estaban pensando en resucitarlo. Y mi padre seguía entre ellos. Quise servir al mundo mágico como Auror, para salvar a mi padre... pero el trabajo era muy duro y pesado. Así que dejé la cosa y me dediqué a otro departamento. 

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Hermione, atenta a el relato de Draco.

- Tomé el puesto de Ludo Bagman – dijo Draco – pero no me mantuve por mucho tiempo en ese departamento. Así que después de seis meses lo dejé.

- ¿Y dónde vivías?

- Ah, esa era otra cosa; estuve cambiando de casa todo el tiempo. Hasta llegué a vivir entre unos universitarios muggles – Hermione lo miró asombrada.

- ¿Y qué pasó con tu padre?

- Mi padre... los Aurores encontraron el lugar en que él y los demás Mortífagos se reunían... Los enviaron a Azkaban; y ahí murió mi padre...

- ¿Lo visitabas? – preguntó Hermione, sin poder contenerse las preguntas. Draco suspiró, y la miró a los ojos.

- Intenté hacerlo muchas veces... pero no podía no recordar lo que él tenía pensado para mí, apenas Voldemort no pudiese más. Sí, él era sangre de mi sangre... pero él nunca me había estimado, desde mi nacimiento.

- ¿Qué hay de tu madre?

- Ella... la última vez que la vi fue hace un año. Estaba completamente en la ruina; tal vez esté viviendo donde una amiga, no tengo idea – Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo. Luego miró a Hermione a los ojos – ¿Y qué hay de ti? 

- Bueno, yo apenas salí de Hogwarts decidí dedicarme otros años al estudio. Me interné en la universidad de Oxford, estudiando literatura. Después de pasar dos años allá, trabajé para una casa editora, de la cual hoy en día soy directora – Draco sonrió.

- Me alegro por ti. Pero pareciera que te hubieras alejado del mundo mágico...

- Exacto. 

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Draco.

- No lo sé... vivir como muggle es mucho más fácil. Además, la magia la utilizo sólo para los quehaceres de la casa – dijo con una sonrisa. – ¿Tú en qué trabajas ahora?

- En el departamento de Defensa Pública – dijo Draco. Hermione se estrechó las piernas hacia sí.

- Sabes, Draco...

- ¿Uh?

- Te he extrañado todo este tiempo, por más que no me creas – dijo Hermione en un suspiro. Luego miró a Draco, y sus miradas se cruzaron.

- ¿Me creerías que yo también? – le dijo Draco sinceramente. Hermione asintió.

- Y... ¿conociste el amor? – preguntó. Draco sonrió levemente.

- Ya decía yo que me harías esa pregunta – dijo. – Sí – Hermione sintió una punzada en el corazón.

- ¿Te corresponde?

- No lo sé...

- ¿Se lo dijiste?

- No – Hermione lo miró muy intensamente.

- ¿Por qué no sigues mi consejo? Dejar ese amor en el olvido y seguir adelante – dijo alfin.

- No lo logro. No puedo. Esa persona me hizo conocer el amor, y no puedo sacarmela de la mente – Hermione le sonrió levemente.

- Te entiendo a la perfección – luego miró al cielo, donde la luna estaba en su mayor esplendor – ¿Contamos las estrellas? – Draco le sonrió.

- Claro – dijo Draco, mientras que Hermione apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, y éste la abrazaba muy dulcemente. 

Hermione decidió no decir nada a Draco; prefería no hacer sufrirlo sufrir, así que se quedó con ese dolor para ella mísma. Pero lo que Hermione no sabía era que la persona que contaba las estrellas con ella se sentía de la misma manera, y no se atrevía a revelar sus sentimientos aún por miedo a un posible rechazo.

_Todavía me acuerdo de ti_

_Todavía siento que estás junto a mí_

_Ni el tiempo, ni el espacio_

_Podrán borrar lo que me hiciste soñar_

_Creaste en mí una nueva ilusión_

_Me recordaste que existe el amor_

_Y aunque perdida estuvo mi alma_

_Ya no estarás más junto a mí (junto a mí)..._

Nota de la autora:

No sé que me pasó ;_; voy a llorar!! ='( Lo sé, es un final muy triste para este fic, pero no sé, siento que así es mejor, además de que quería hacer algo diferente al típico "Happy End". 

La canción creo que todo el mundo la conoce (bueno, almenos en Venezuela ha sonado un millón de veces), se llama "Todavía me acuerdo de ti" y es de La Factoría. Me fue un tanto difícil asimilarla a este cap -_- pero bueno, di lo mejor de mí.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sólo pocos me recomendaron canciones ^^' de todos modos gracias y porfa dejen reviews por este cap ^^ sorry es que el final me emocionó muchísimo. 

Este capítulo lo dedico a Lucy ^^ sólo espero que no me eche la culpa x andar llorando con este final! 

REVIEWS!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

****KaroLokA-HaNNah ABboTT dE FeLTon****


End file.
